


My garbage story

by GangSquid



Category: THIS IS MY SHIT STORY PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE.
Genre: I hate it here, Im warning you, Other, dont read this, please i dont want you to lose braincells, youll lose braincells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GangSquid/pseuds/GangSquid
Summary: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Hey this is GANGSQUID (Hey thats my username) , and my writing this garbage story (its just a bunch of shit post) my story is so cool and soooooo goood like man i dont even know anymore. You should like IDK not read this, no really, please dont read this. This is going to kill off your brain cells. Man. Anyways hows your day going, oh wait this the summary. Is this really a summary? Not really. But anyways YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THIS IS A SHIT POST STORY AND WILL MOST LIKELY AND PROBALY KILL OFF YOUR ONLY BRAIN CELL THAT YOU HAVE LEFT. Ok im going to have a snack ok have fun with this story.
Relationships: Relationships smell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

What dose this do???????


	2. Chapter 1: Pee pee poo poo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congrats dumbass, you want to read my story. And want to lose braincell. What you see is what you get, dont you EVER forget.   
> Anyway your shit post is down there, dont you think its going to be funny and cool, its just shit from shit. (whatever the hell that means)

The many Pee pee poo poo’s 

PEE PEE POO POO  
PEE PEE POO POO  
PEE PEE POO POO   
PEE PEE POO POO   
PEE PEE POO POO   
PEE PEE POO POO  
PEE PEE POO POO   
PEE PEE POO POO  
PEE PEE POO POO  
PEE PEE POO POO  
PEE PEE POO POO  
PEE PEE POO POO  
PEE PEE POO POO  
PEE PEE POO POO  
PEE PEE POO POO  
PEE PEE POO POO  
PEE PEE POO POO  
PEE PEE POO POO  
PEE PEE POO POO  
PEE PEE POO POO  
PEE PEE POO POO  
PEE PEE POO POO  
PEE PEE POO POO

Today we are going to analyze the science of the PEE PEE POO POO word and its meaning.   
PEE PEE POO POO is by far one of the most interesting shit i have to read.   
Not only is the most shittest thing to say, it also make you like you have no brain cells,  
Not like you have one, i mean you want to read this shit post for some reason  
I have no idea WHY, like WHY do you want to read this.   
Don't you have something better to do?  
I'm only writing this is because i'm bored  
In a matter of fact…. I'm bored of writing in the fancy ass style of pee pee poo poo. Time for something new. 

PEE PEE POO POO IS BY FAR THE MOST FUNNY ASS SHIT THAT I EVER HEARD. LIKE BRO, I WOULD NEVER THOUGHT OF SOMETHING MORE FUNNIER THAN THE WORD PEE PEE POO POO. MY HEAD IS SLOWLY SHRINKING FUNNIEST SHIT EVER. PEE PEE POO POO IS SO FUNNY. 

This isn't even funny. WHAT'S THE POINT OF WRITING IT. I'M JUST GOING TO POST IT BECAUSE I HAVE NO REASON TO POST THIS BUT JUST FOR SHIT POST. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY. ANYWAYS, I THIS IS PRETTY BORING, SO I'M GOING JUST POST. I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THIS, AND YOU REFUSE. HAVE FUN WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU FOOLS. 

BTW, if somebody wants to take this shit done because they don't like it, I do have a backup of everything so good luck with that!! ;)

I am unstoppable.

NO SHIT AHHHHHH -->

*UPDATE YOU FOOLS, I WANTED IT TO BE COLORFUL AND SHIT, BUT AO3 GOOFY ASS WONT LET ME. WTF???? I WANT COLOR IN MY STORY. COLOR MAKES EVERYTHING BRIGHT AND MAKE PEOPLE EYES BURN WHEN THEY SEE IT. THIS IS SO DUMB. IM GOING TO REALLY MAN???????? COME ON A03 THIS ISNT FUNNY. A03 MORE LIKE "I DONT LIKE COLORS IN PEOPLE STORIES, YOU SMELL."*


End file.
